Curse of Twelve
by KRKCxForever
Summary: A One-shot of KH combined with a song done by the Vocaloids... Rate M for volience, graphic images, and some minor swearing.Hints of XemSai


_This is the result of what happens when I'm walking around; iPod on full blast and the song Kagome by the Vocaloids comes on. I call it a crossover just to play it safe, but none of the Vocaloids show up in it. Also this is just suppose to be a one shot thing, but if you want me to continue the story then please let me know! There might be a couple more stories like this, using different songs done by the Vocaloids but that's if I get the time for it. _

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts (If I did we would have __**NEVER**__ heard of it in America, it would be only available in Japan. In the very back room of a Hentai shop where only eighteen year olds and up could have access to it.)_

_I also do not own the song Kagome by the Vocaloids, nor do I own the Vocaloids._

_Have fun reading this!_

_Written to: __Kagome by the Vocaloids_

_KRKCxForever_

**Curse of Twelve**

Xemnas had been walking home from work. He had a rough day; he got up late, his car refused to turn on, he had to take a bus where someone ran off with his watch, his boss yelled at him for being late, his lunch exploded all over him, he had to call his parents to have them drop off some clothes he could change into (he now wore his high school sweatshirt and pair of jeans that were too big), his work computer crashed, and his missed the only bus that would take him to his neighbor because he stayed late to make up for the time that he missed that morning. So Xemnas was not very happy when he noticed that he was totally lost in a very dark forest.

He wandered about for almost forty minutes when he spotted something moving in the shadows. He walked towards the object, his hand clutched around his pepper spray he always carried with him. The object seemed to notice him and ran away; Xemnas followed hoping that it was a kid who knew his way out of the woods. He finally lost sight of the thing, but had come to a clearing "A clearing? Thank god!" he sighed a little relieved. He took his sigh back when he glanced around. Most of the clearing was surrounded by more thick forest life, but in the center sat a run down building. There were two floors, the upper one having caution tape plastered all over the windows. He blinked at the building; he had never seen this building in any historical texts he had read while in college. His eyes caught something moving from behind one of the first floors windows, but the moment he focused his attention on it whatever it was vanished.

Xemnas felt drawn to enter the building, why he wasn't sure. Maybe it was because it had started to rain and he wanted to get out of it before he got drenched, or maybe he was simply curious to see if anything actually had moved in the building. All he knew was that he had to go inside. Has he opened the door it creaked loudly, he peered inside "Hello?" he called. No reply, his voice echoed off the walls. He walked into the building leaving the door a smidge open, he could barely make out anything even though the full moon lit up some of the room. He walked about halfway down the hall when the door slammed shut. He ran back to the door and yanked on the handle, no good it jammed shut "Looks like I'm stuck here for a while." He muttered. As he walked down the hallway he started to hear something. Laughing? He walked a little faster as the sound got louder, it was definitely laughter.

He finally saw a door opened slightly. Light came inside of the room, slowly Xemnas reached out to open the door a little wider. He pushed lightly, he couldn't really see anything. Someone hushed the others, Xemnas suddenly felt really uncomfortable. He began to back away when the door flung the rest of the way open "Hi!" a man yelled particularly in his face

"AH!" yelped Xemnas falling to his butt, there was quite a bit of laughter before Xemnas was offered a hand up. He took it having himself pulled off the ground and into the room. Eleven men and one female starred at him for a moment, Xemnas looked at the man who had helped him up. He had long black hair with some streaks of white in it and an eye patch over one eye. His eyes sparkled a little "Hey there!" he greeted. Xemnas blinked

"Um hello?" he awkwardly greeted, the man laughed again

"Damn your face was precious!" he snickered. The others laughed as well. Xemnas glared at all of them

"Well if I'm so damn funny I better leave." He began to turn and leave. Instantly everyone quite laughing

"NO!" the all yelled at once. Xemnas jumped

"No? You're making fun of me!" he snapped. The eye patch man sighed

"Look we're sorry. Just it looked kind of funny." The man looked apologetic. A boy with a mustard colored mullet smiled at Xemnas

"Yeah I mean, what looked incredibly funny to us must have been kind of embarrassing for you!" his grinned grew a little bigger. Xemnas looked at them all, they did look sorry. He sighed

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" he asked. The eye patched man smiled showing off all his teeth

"Oh! We come here once a month to tell ghost stories!" he explained, his eyes twinkling.

"Ghost stories?" Xemnas inquired. The mullet kid nodded

"Yup! Ghost stories are the best." He laughed. The eye patched man put an arm around the boy

"The kid doesn't lie. And besides, what better place to tell ghost stories than in a creepy abandoned building?" he asked. Xemnas had to admit they had a point; it would make the stories all the creepier. The eye patched man grabbed Xemnas's wrist "Come on! Let me introduce everyone!" he dragged Xemnas into the center of the room. Everyone walked over with smiles on their faces "Well first off. I'm Xigbar!" the man with the eye patch smiled. A man with black dreadlocks came forward

"Hey, I'm Xaldin." He said with a somewhat awkward smile, a man with very long blonde hair stood up. He had a man with bright pink hair holding his hand

"I'm Vexen." He said simply, a man with slate colored hair covering one of his eyes came forward. He was holding onto the hand of a very tall and large man with short brown hair

"This is Lexaeus, he doesn't say a lot to strangers. I'm Zexion." He greeted with a smile. A man with long blue hair and an x shaped scar covering most of his face looked up. He had been standing in the back of the room leaning against one of the walls

"I'm Saix." He muttered looking back down; a red head sprung up and bounded over to Xemnas giving him a slap on the back

"Hey I'm Axel got it memorized?" he greeted winking one eye at him. Xigbar rolled his eyes, the mullet kid smiled at Axel

"I'm Demyx!" he laughed. A blonde haired man who was shuffling a deck of card looked at him

"Hello luv, I'm Luxord." He greeted waving. He had a British accent. The pink haired man smiled at Xemnas

"Name's Marluxia." He greeted. The only female with short blonde hair (two pieces stuck up like in antennas) laughed

"I'm Larxene!" she giggled. The boy next to her moved a little away from her

"Roxas." He muttered.

Xemnas looked them all over; it was kind of obvious that most of them were together in some way. Demyx was obviously with Xigbar, Luxord was with Xaldin (they kept looking at each other with smiles on their faces), Marluxia was definitely with Vexen (the two shared a quick kiss when Xemnas had glanced over at them), he had a feeling Roxas and Axel were starting to go out (Roxas was holding Axel's hand with a awkward blush on his face while Axel was trying to get him to kiss him.), and Lexaeus was with Zexion (they were simply holding hands). Xemnas had a funny feeling that Saix might have found him slightly attractive. When Xemnas looked over at Saix, he would look at him then cast his gaze at the wall or out the window.

"So what's your name dude?" Axel asked after finally getting Roxas to kiss his cheek

"Xemnas." He stated. Everyone smiled at each other

"That's not something you hear very often." Xigbar remarked, Marluxia snorted

"Yeah nor Xigbar." He pointed out; Xigbar shot a look at Marluxia but grinned at him

"Or Marluxia." He pointed out

"Oh burn!" Axel shouted pointing at Marluxia, Marluxia took a swing at Axel who dodged it expertly. Xemnas chuckled a little; everyone turned their attention back to him lookin at him. It was quiet for a couple of moments before everyone burst out laughing. Xemnas joined in, after a few people had to stop because their sides hurt and wiping their eyes Xigbar smiled

"God you need to laugh more often! Anyways you want to join us for ghost stories?" he asked. Everyone looked really hopeful, Xemnas smiled

"Sure." He said. Everyone cheered then sat in a huge circle in the middle of the floor.

Xemnas felt bad that he wasn't getting freaked out by any of the stories, he just didn't scare easy. But it was kind of fun, Xigbar started by telling a story about a haunted gun and how it murder a thousand people. Demyx told one about a screaming banshee that just got everyone to laugh, after Xigbar calmed Demyx down Axel did one about a fire demon. Everyone had told a story except Marluxia, and none of them spooked Xemnas out at all "Maybe this wasn't a good idea." He told them as he got up to leave. Xigbar looked worried

"You're leaving?" he pouted. Xemnas nodded

"I'm not getting freaked out so I should go." He began to head for the door

"But you haven't heard Marly's yet!" Demyx complained "His scares me real bad! And I've heard it before!" he insisted. Xemnas looked at the pink haired man who was trying to steal a kiss from Vexen. Could he actually be that scary? "Please?" Demyx begged giving Xemnas huge eyes. He sighed

"Fine." He sat back down.

"Yay! Go ahead Marly!" Demyx encouraged the pink haired man. Marluxia smiled but put on a serious face afterwards. He cleared his throat

"Alright, a long time ago right around the time when World War two was going on there was an orphanage. Now on the outside the orphanage seemed totally normal; cute kids, friendly adults, and a lot of laughter coming from the inside. But no one knew the dark secret of the orphanage." He began, his voice made Xemnas shiver a little. "Inside of the orphanage on a floor that the children were told NEVER to go on there was a lab." He stated. Demyx scooted closer to Xigbar who put an arm around the boy's shoulders, the man looked a little afraid. "In this lab scientists hired by the Nazis were conducting an experiment. Hitler wanted them to fine the key to immortality, so he could forever rule over Germany. Now at first they were just using the normal things people experiment on; worms, frogs, rats, even a couple of rabbits. But eventually when they weren't getting results they ran out of these creatures. So they had to…find something else." He looked at Roxas who was shaking holding on to Axel for dear life, though Axel wasn't better off. He was trembling.

"What did they use?" Zexion asked, as Lexaeus brought him closer to him. Marluxia shrugged "For a while they set up traps catching deer or other wild life that they obtained. But one day a little boy wandered into the lab. He had been dared by his friends to go investigate the second floor of the building." Marluxia was getting really into it. Xemnas found himself shaking; Saix moved closer to him and took a hold of his hand. "At first the little boy didn't understand what they were doing. When he went to leave one of the scientists grabbed him by the arm. The scientists had started to go mad, they were desperate for results. So they took him and started to experiment on him." Vexen swallowed a lump in his throat "At first he was no different than the rest of their experiments, nothing about him changed. But one day the scientists became curious, they started to mess with his brain. Then suddenly they had a break through! If a child was young enough they could alter something in the brain to make that child live forever! So they kept experimenting trying it on a few adults every once in a while. But they just weren't getting enough data." Xemnas was getting mildly sacred. Marluxia's voice made it seem all so real "So they decided to use they same creature that had brought them progress, children. Now they simply couldn't rely on more children coming to explore the floor so, the had the scientists send out a couple of men when they needed more children. They taught the children a new game to play, whoever was the loser they would note, then take them when they had fallen asleep the following night. No one suspected a thing; if they did mysteriously the person who was suspicious vanished."

He paused to let the moment sink in before continuing "So it went for a while, but eventually the Americans defeated the Germans and the orphanage was shut down. But by then the scientists had committed suicide as ordered by Hitler. The Americans never found out what the lab in the upper level was for, so they taped it off limits to everyone. Many years later a man and his friend wandered upon the orphanage. When they entered they were greeted by some children who insisted on playing the game they had been taught long ago. Those two never were seen again." Demyx whimper burring his head into Xigbar's arm. "Now every full moon another person enters the orphanage, and never returns. Because the children made them their new playmate." Marluxia grinned, Xemnas shuddered

"You mean the children…" he started. Marluxia's grinned grew wider

"Yes. The children kill whoever enters the orphanage on the full moon. The person they kill becomes their eternal playmate. Because the scientists hadn't realized something. They had succeeded in creating an immoral child, any of the children they had experimented on could never die." He leaned back. Everyone was silent, most of them were holding onto to someone. Even Xemnas found himself clutching onto Saix's hand. After a long awkward silence Xemnas decided to ask a question that was on his mind

"Marluxia, you said that the scientists taught the children a game and they used the game (A/N: You all by the way just lost the game!) to decided who they were going to take next. What was the game?" he asked his voice trembling a little. Marluxia smiled

"Oh it's one I'm sure you hear of. It's called Kagome." He explained. Xemnas blinked

"I haven't heard of it." He admitted. Everyone smiled at each other, something about them sharing this smile made Xemnas shiver. Marluxia stood up

"Then aloud us to teach you how to play!" he laughed. He walked over to Xemnas and tied a blindfold over his eyes

"Ah! What are you doing?" he demanded. He felt Saix slip his hand out of Xemnas's

"Don't worry its part of the game!" Saix told him. Everyone joined hands and began to circle around Xemnas chanting a song, it went something like this:

_Kagome kagome, kago no naka no Tori wa_

_Itsu itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni_

_Tsuru to kame to subetta._

_Ushiro no shoumen daare?_

Once they finished singing the song they all asked in unison "Whose behind you Xemnas?" Xemnas honestly had no idea, the last voice he heard was one either that belonged to a female or a very high pitched male. He decided that it was a female and since there was only one female

"Um…Larxene?" he asked. A moment of silence, before a light chuckled

"No." he heard Marluxia say darkly. Xemnas shivered "You lost. Time for you to pay the price." He barely heard Marluxia whisper. He heard something that sounded like a blade coming out of a sheath. He pulled the blindfold off and screamed, each of the twelve held some sort of weapon. Xigbar had a gun, Xadlin was fiddling with six lances, Vexen held a shield, Lexaeus held sword-axe, Zexion had a book, Saix had a claymore, Axel had a pair of chakrams, Demyx held a sitar, Luxord was fiddling with a deck of card obviously enchanted like Zexion's book, Marluxia had a scythe, Larxene had knives, and Roxas a blade the resembled a key.

Xemnas tried to back up but he screamed again. Everyone had something wrong with them; Xigbar's eye patch was gone showing that nearly half his face was missing, Xaldin's right arm was gone along with three fingers on his left hand, Vexen had part of his head smashed in, Lexaeus's jaw was gone, Zexion's eye was missing but he also didn't have one foot, Saix's scar was more apparent now along with one of his ears were gone, Axel had huge burns all over his body, Demyx had blood dripping from his ears and some of his upper lip was missing, Luxord had one hand gone, Marluxia had a gash running through his face, Larxene's face was burned and most of her shoulder was gone, while Roxas was dragging most of his intensities against the ground.

Xemnas stood up and backed away from them "W-w-w-w-w-what are you people!" he cried. He looked about there was no where to run, Roxas smiled

"Guess." He simply said. Xemnas blinked then covered his mouth

"You…you're the children aren't you!" he point to them. Marluxia grinned

"Close." He stated then spread is arms apart gesturing everyone in the group

"We're the victims of the children." Saix smiled showing his sharp teeth that had blood all over them. Xemnas suddenly heard giggling; he looked as various children peered out from behind objects of the room. Well more like shadows of children, he noted that there were thirteen shadows. The shadows surrounded him along with the twelve bloody people. His knees wouldn't quit shaking

"V-v-v-victims?" he managed to squeak out. Xigbar nodded

"Yeah don't you remember? 'Every full moon another person enters the orphanage, and never returns. Because the children made them their new playmate.'" He quoted from Marluxia's story. Xemnas felt himself trembling really badly

"B-b-b-but…that means….we're…" he started. His voice gave out

"That's right." Demyx smiled, more blood dripping off his lip "You're standing in the orphanage." Xemnas starred at them then ran. He had to get to the door!

"Run all you want Xemnas! But there is no hiding from fate!" Larxene screamed as they began to chase him down the hallway. Xemnas figured if he got outside they couldn't follow him anymore and he would be safe. He got halfway to the door when something pierced his left leg "Gwah!" he yelled tumbling to the ground. He looked; a lance had pierced through it nailing him to the floor. He attempted to pull the thing out (that hurt like a bitch!) but it was no good. He looked as Xaldin appeared from behind a door, another lance ready to strike. The others followed shortly, Xemnas squirmed to get the lance out of leg and run. When he finally managed to move the thing enough that he could just run with it in his leg, Larxene sliced two of his fingers off "Aaaaaaaaaah!" He screamed in pain trying to get off the ground. He barely managed to limp away holding his now bleeding hand, he heard them following him.

Were they just toying with him so he would die painfully? He got a little further down the hallway before another lance pierced through the same leg that the other one was in already. He fell to the ground sobbing; the other four hit the ground around him. Two above his arms and the other two under them, he couldn't move his arms without them getting cut. He sobbed as they surrounded him again, Luxord flashed his cards and the group was surrounded by the cards. Axel smirked as he ran his chakrams down Xemnas's back ever so lightly, Lexaeus smashed his sword-axe just above his shoulder cutting into, Demyx smacked Xemnas in the lower back with his sitar, Zexion began to have horrifying images of the twelve people and children's death flash before his eyes, Xaldin flipped Xemnas so he was on his back letting Roxas cut a single line across his stomach about where Roxas had been cut. Xemnas sobbed at each new assault on his body "Please if your going to kill me do it now!" he cried as Xigbar shot him through the shoulder that Lexaeus already had smashed in. Marluxia and Vexen along with Saix stepped forward. All of them had a creepy smile on their faces

"Oh but were is the fun in that?" Marluxia asked laughing. One of the shadows of the children stepped out from behind Vexen (Think of the heartless, the little ones that I swore were bunnies originally. Now imagine that only in the shape of a young child with red eyes instead of yellow).

It approached Xemnas putting its hand over his heart, it suddenly started to be absorbed into Xemnas's chest. Oh god did it hurt! Xemnas screamed loudly as that thing continued to be absorbed. The three men shared a quick smile as the last of the child was absorbed "So he picked you." Saix smiled. He nodded to Vexen who walked forward. He smacked Xemnas in the head with his shield, Xemnas felt everything go kind of num. He could still feel the pain but his head was spinning. Marluxia made a single cut across one of his arms then he could faintly hear him talking to Saix

"Would you like to do the honors? You were the one who lead him here after all." He could barely make out Marluxia asking Saix. Saix grunted then raised his claymore to just above the throat

"Hold still, if this isn't a clean cut you may not be able to join us…" he whispered. He swung his blade…

"!" Xemnas screamed sitting up right in bed. He panted; sweat covering his body as it dripped onto his black sheets. He felt something move next to him and saw Saix sit up in bed. He rubbed some of his blue hair

"Superior? What's wrong?" he asked. Xemnas looked at Saix, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Saix and him usually shared a bed together in the Castle That Never Was. Xemnas panted setting a hand against his head

"Oh thank god…it was just a dream." His hold body shook, Saix moved closer and snuggled close rubbing his had against Xemnas's shoulder lightly.

"What was the dream about?" he asked, Xemnas stroked Saix's hair lightly

"I was in an orphanage, and you all came after me having the intension of killing me. I woke up just as you were going to kill me." He breathed heavily. Saix ran his fingers against Xemnas's chest; he had an odd obsession with doing this

"Hm…well I would never kill you." He whispered and kissed Xemnas on the cheek. Xemnas turned to look at his lover, he and Saix had been together for over three years now. His smiled was honest; Xemnas rubbed noses with him lightly

"I know. It just freaked me out a little." He whispered before laying back down with Saix laying against his chest. His breathing finally steadied "Saix?" he whispered, Saix shifted a little

"Hm?" he nuzzled his master's chest

"I love you. As much as a nobody can love anyone." He whispered stroking his lovely pet's hair. Saix chuckled

"I love you too Superior."

"I thought I told you to call me Xemnas." Xemnas laughed feeling relaxed and a little sleepy. Saix chuckled again

"Sorry Xemnas, must have forgot." He whispered against his chest. Xemnas continued to stroke Saix's long blue hair before he fell asleep again. Saix stayed still listening to Xemnas breathe until he was certain Xemnas was asleep. He slowly he crawled out of bed; he brought the covers over Xemnas's bare chest. Saix located his pants and pulled them on a long with his coat. He called everyone to a meeting in the normal meeting room.

A few moments later he portaled himself to the room. Everyone had already gather, most where pretty much still asleep. Once Saix made himself known Xigbar yawned "Saix, what's with the meeting in the middle of the night?" He asked

"Yeah luv, I was having the best dream." Luxord yawned setting his head against Xaldin's shoulder.  
"Was I in it?" Xaldin asked, Luxord snuck a quick kiss on Xaldin's cheek

"What do you think?" Luxord asked. Rolling his eyes, Saix sighed looking to Vexen

"You still know how to make that memory suppressant?" he asked. Vexen nodded sleepily

"Yeah why?" he asked. Saix looked at Xemnas's chair

"Xemnas is starting to remember." He stated. Everyone starred at Saix

"Maybe we should just tell him?" Demyx suggested. Saix shook his head

"No he can never remember, he can never remember having been killed by the _jixyuu ni no noroi_." Saix muttered still looking at the chair.

Translations:

The Kagome song:

Kagome, Kagome, bird in the cage,

When will you come out?

In the evening of the dawn,

The crane and turtle slipped

Who stands right behind you now? (Rough translation by a wiki page just google Kagome Kagome wake should be the first one to pop up.)

Jixyuu ni no noroi:

Curse of twelve, it I mistranslated it (used a site: link no spaces!) please tell me and let me know what it should be!

Liked the story? Give a review! See where I could do better give me a nice review! Didn't like it or want to flame it? Don't do it here! Or I'll let the orphans come after you!

**Please Review!**


End file.
